


Who You Gonna Call... Ghostfacers?

by AwesomeGeek



Series: Hunters and Slayers Halloween Trilogy [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghostfacers!, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers need some help when they take on more than they can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call... Ghostfacers?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises  & The CW Network. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended. I own nothing. The art is mine!  
>  **Notes:** I used the Ghostfacers episode from Supernatural Season 3. I made a few changes, including the ending. I also used dialogue from the script. Thankies to Akat! This is a sequel to my Halloween fic, Will the Real Winchesters Please Stand up!

**Who You Gonna Call... Ghostfacers?**

“Andrew! Why the hell did you drag us out here to the middle of nowhere?” Buffy shouted.

She had been driving for almost five hours now and the only person who knew where they were going was the geek currently sitting behind her. She had barely managed to keep her anger in check for the first couple of hours, but now she had had enough… not to mention that it was Halloween. _Her favorite time of the year_ , NOT! 

Andrew shifted nervously in his seat; he could tell she was irate and therefore had intentionally avoided speaking to her for the last hour. He had to answer her now, though. He took a breath and sat up straight, “I got an email from some friends… they said that they had found this place… and it’s haunted… with like ghosts and stuff!” He paused, waiting for a response but got nothing but her steely gaze in the rear view mirror. “I figured that since the demon community has been kinda quiet we could check it out.” 

“What do we look like? The Ghostbusters?” Faith asked, turning her body so that she was facing Andrew. 

“Hey c’mon! You said yesterday that you were bored… then I get this email from my friends Ed & Harry asking if I wanted to go ghost hunting… I thought it would be fun,” he sulked.

Faith shook her head. “Andrew, Andrew, Andrew… kicking demon ass is fun. Hunting Casper with your Brady Bunch group of ‘friends’ is not!” she exclaimed.

“Besides Andrew, it’s Halloween,” Buffy whined. “Nothing ever happens on Halloween.” She looked at Faith, who had one eyebrow raised. “What?” she asked her. “Ok, so maybe stuff happens, but nothing exciting. Take last year for example. You dragged me to a Halloween party dressed as a guy.”

“A hot guy!” Faith retorted.

“Fine, a hot guy and nothing exciting happened… unless you consider someone else coming to the party wearing the same costumes exciting?” 

Faith sighed, “I still say we looked better than them.” 

Ignoring Faith, Buffy continued, “I’m telling you that nothing is going to happen.”

“Hey, we’re here!” Andrew shouted, leaning forward between Buffy and Faith, pointing to a fenced off house. 

Buffy brought the jeep to a stop. Peering out of the window she could see that the gates that were supposed to keep trespassers out were pried open. The house itself looked like any other dark, dilapidated house; she figured the fence was put up to stop people like Andrew’s friends from getting into it. 

Getting out of the car, Buffy and Faith surveyed the surroundings while Andrew looked up at the house, suppressing the urge to squee with excitement. 

“Welcome to Morton House!” he said, as Faith and Buffy positioned themselves on either side of him. “Apparently every four years this is considered the most haunted place in America!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“Let me guess, the last reported incident was four years ago today?” Faith inquired. She rolled her eyes when Andrew spun to look at her, nodding his head. 

“Where are these ‘friends’ of yours?” Buffy asked. 

“They must be inside. Come on, they’ll love to meet you guys. I told them all about you.” Andrew headed off in the direction of the house. 

Watching him leave, Buffy glanced at Faith, “He told them about _us_?”

“Do you want to kill him or shall I?” Faith laughed. Seeing the anger in Buffy’s face in the pale moonlight, she got her answer. “I thought so.”

Walking after Andrew, they noticed a car parked amongst some bushes. Taking a closer look, Faith couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen that car before. She shook her head; there were more important things here, like grabbing Andrew and making her way to the nearest bar so that she and Buffy could celebrate Halloween like ‘normal’ people. She was making her way back towards Buffy when they heard a scream. 

“That didn’t sound like our geek!” 

“No, it didn’t. Let’s go.”

***

Dean wasn’t having the best Halloween so far. All he had wanted to do was hunt some ghost, head to a bar and get drunk, maybe even pick up a blonde or two. Instead, the ghost was now hunting him and Sam… and he hadn’t had a drink all day . . . and the only blonde he’d met was currently pinning him to the wall with one hand around his throat and her other hand wrapped around his wrist. He really had to admit that he had had better Halloweens. 

“What’s going on here?” the blonde asked through clenched teeth. She emphasized the urgency of answer by squeezing her thumb into his throat, causing his eyes to water. 

“Calm down, Princess,” he managed to say as he felt her squeeze again. Looking to Sam for help, he watched as the brunette that had burst into the house with the blonde blocked his path. Her arms were crossed and a challenging look was plastered on her face, “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Stretch,” he heard her warn him. 

Dean took a closer look at the blonde holding him. He couldn’t believe that someone so small was strong enough to keep him pinned, much less pinned against the wall by his throat.

“Buffy, wait! Everything is fine. You can put him down!” Andrew shouted. 

Dean felt her let go of him and mumble an apology before stepping back and standing beside her friend. He rubbed at his throat, contemplating that this Buffy may have actually left bruises. “Buffy, huh?” he croaked. “Is that some kind of alias?”

Buffy scowled and quickly stepped towards him again. “Don’t make me hurt you. I am not in the mood!”

Before he could get a chance to reply, Dean saw the brunette grab Andrew by the collar of his jacket; raising her fist to punch him, she shouted, “Andrew! You have five seconds to explain or I start hitting. One, two…”

“It was a ghost,” Andrew squeaked, his face scrunched up, waiting for a fist to hit him. 

“A ghost made that scream?” the brunette asked. 

“That was us.” All heads turned to the three guys and one girl that stood in the entrance to the living room. Cameras and lights adorned each of them. The two with torches on their heads had their hands raised. 

“And you are?” Buffy quizzed.

Andrew stood in front of the group and pointed them out in turn, “Faith, Buffy, these are my friends… Ed, Harry, Spruce, and Ed‘s Sister, Maggie.” 

“Adopted,” Ed added. Dean watched Maggie roll her eyes. 

Faith and Buffy looked at each other knowingly. Of course _they_ were Andrew’s friends. 

“Wait, Andrew, are these _the_ Buffy and Faith you were telling us about? You know the…”

Andrew coughed loudly, nodding his head in the direction of Sam and Dean behind Buffy and Faith. “Yeah, that’s them.”

“Oh My God! It’s such a pleasure to meet you both. We thought Andrew was making you guys up but here you are and wow are you two hot,” Harry said, stepping forwards with his hand outstretched. He was watching Buffy and Faith with awe, but when they didn’t move to shake his hand, he brought it back to his side. 

A cough came from behind them. All eyes turned to face Dean and Sam. 

“I have no idea who these guys are,” Andrew piped up. 

“This is Sam and Dean. They weren’t invited,” Harry said.

Dean eyed Buffy. “What’s the deal with trying to put me through the wall?” 

“I told you I was sorry. We heard screams and when we get in here you two are the only ones with guns… Instinct kicked in! You’re lucky I didn’t do worse.”

“Like you could Princess…” Dean smirked.

Buffy started to retort, but Faith interrupted, wanting to avoid a bitch fest. “What’s with the party?” she asked.

She immediately realized that this wasn’t the best question to ask, as they all began to answer at once. A wolf whistle rang out silencing everyone at once. 

“Glad you could make it… _truly_ we are, but this ain’t no party. In fact, everyone is leaving… right now!” Dean said. Sam started herding them towards the door, but Ed and Harry dodged past him and began to coax everyone into the living room to look at the computers and camera equipment that had been set up there. 

“C’mon guys,” Harry pleaded. “We haven’t got Corbett back yet… we can’t leave. We won’t!”

“Corbett?” Faith asked. “Another one of your little gang?”

“He’s an apprentice ghost chaser actually,” Ed corrected her. “And we think that he has been taken by a class five spectral apparition.”

“A what now?” Buffy said, clearly starting to get annoyed.

Harry hushed Ed before he could reply. “What he means to say is that we think that the ghost took him.” 

“And you guys plan on staging some kind of daring rescue plan… am I right?” 

“No! We plan on recording tonight’s events; catching real time footage of a ghost for the first time ever!” Ed said enthusiastically. “Ghostfacers will be on everyone’s mind by this time next week.” 

“Wow, you are sucky friends!” Faith exclaimed. “Sacrificing your friend for a boost in popularity for your TV show… that’s pretty cut throat!”

Ed stood up straight, looking stern. “Ghostfacers stare danger in the face all the time. Sacrifice is just part of the job… and anyway I’m sure Corbett will be fine when we find him.” 

Suddenly very tired with this conversation, Dean sighed heavily. “Guys… and ladies, it’s time to go. We can come back at sun up and find your buddy, but we have to leave right now! This is not a drill, people.”  
He reached over and pulled on the door handle, but nothing happened. He laughed quietly and repositioned himself in front of the door, trying the handle once more. He glanced at his watch and turned back to Sam, “It’s not budging, dude. What time is it?”

Sam glanced down at his wrist and let out an exasperated sigh, “Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?”

Dean took a step away from the door, “Yeah, I am happy,” He said sarcastically.

“Let's go hunt the Morton house, it's our Grand Canyon.” Sam said, mimicking Dean’s voice.

Dean gave him a look. “Sam, I don't want to hear it.” 

Not stopping his tirade, Sam continued. “You got six months left, Dean. Instead, we're gonna die tonight.”

Sam picked up a wooden chair and slammed it against the glass of the front door; the glass didn’t break, but the chair exploded in a shower of splintered wood.

“What the hell are you doing?” Faith asked, looking at Sam and then to Dean. 

“I'll tell you what's going on… Every door, every window, every exit out of this house… they're all sealed.” Sam explained. 

***

Buffy rubbed her temple with her finger tips in slow circles. At this moment, she really wasn’t happy that she was stuck in a house with two hunters and a bunch of ghost hunting geeks with video cameras. Ed, Harry, Spruce and Maggie had just given them a rundown of what had been happening since they had arrived, and now Dean was talking about the ghost. She rubbed her temple a little harder. Her Halloween curse had struck again.

Dean had moved back to the middle of the room. “It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared.”

“Or… he wants _us_ ,” Maggie said quietly.

“Don’t they always?” Faith looked to Buffy, who nodded in agreement.

“Uh, guys… the camera’s fritzing again,” Spruce said, sounding scared.

Buffy looked around, her eyes quickly catching Maggie and Harry holding hands. 

“Whoa, whoa, guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one,” Ed said excitedly.

“Everybody, stay close, there's something coming,” Dean cautioned them.

“Guys?” Faith pointed to the living room, which had been dubbed the ‘Eagle’s Nest’ by Ed. Standing in front of them was a portly man in his forties. Everyone gasped in shock.

Dean positioned himself in front of the echo and asked, “Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?”

Buffy saw all the Ghostfacers shake their heads, but it was the cameraman, Spruce, who finally answered. “No, it isn’t.”

Keeping her eyes on Dean, she watched him get up in the ghost’s face. He started to shout at it.

“What’s he trying to do?” Buffy asked Sam. 

Sam glanced at her and answered, “It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human… but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased.”

Buffy nodded her head in understanding as Dean continued in his efforts to get the ghost to hear him. Suddenly, a horn sounded from somewhere in the house. It sounded like a train was coming.

“Hey, did you guys just hear that?” Faith asked, looking around for the source of the horn. 

Without warning, the ghost echo was slammed through the nearby wall by a non-existent train. Buffy probably would have found this funny in better circumstances, but right now, she could only look on in shock. 

“Where the hell did it go?” Ed asked.

No one answered.

***

Dean was confused. Death echo’s typically stayed in the place of their death, replaying their final moments over and over again in a loop… but there were no train tracks anywhere near here. From what Sam had discovered, no one had ever got shot here either, which meant that the other death echo was just as bizarre. Nothing was making sense, and he was getting pissed. Being trapped in the house with Mystery Inc. was just the icing on the cake! Regardless of how he felt about it, though, they were stuck there… all they could do was search for some answers. Luckily, Buffy and Faith were being more of a help than a hindrance by not freaking out like the rest of them. To be honest, he didn’t know what to make of them both. When they had first burst in, he had been happy for some eye candy, because he thought that’s all they were. But they had surprised him. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that they were used to seeing this sort of thing; they just seemed too calm… nonchalant even. 

While searching through cupboards, he had explained to the others in the room exactly what death echoes were, how they haunted places where they lived or died. It had surprised him that the girl with the camera, Maggie, had been the first to work out why a death echo being hit with a train shouldn’t be appearing in a house so far from railway lines. 

Sam reentered the room with Faith. In his hands was a yellowed paper certificate.

“Freeman Daggett… house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital,” he read aloud.

“He was a doctor?” Dean asked.

“Janitor,” Faith answered as Buffy walked in behind them. 

“This looks like his den. When did you say he died… ‘64?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, heart attack.”

“Hello, locked.” Everyone turned to Buffy who was standing beside a cabinet. She kicked the iron lock on the door and it fell down inside the cabinet,; landing with a thud inside. Buffy put her hand in the hole and used it like a makeshift handle, pulling it open. Peering inside, she reached in and pulled out a leather bound box. When she turned back around Ed was standing right behind her, his arm was raised and holding an EMF scanner next to her face. 

“Come near me with that again and I’ll make you eat it,” she threatened, pushing him away from her. She hardly used any force, but she still managed to make him stumble back clumsily.

Dean smirked as he watched Ed gulp and put away the EMF reader. 

Buffy turned her attention back to the box, carefully placing it on to the desk. She pried it open carefully and began to rummage through it, occasionally passing paperwork to Dean.

“Crap…crap…taxidermy? Okay, you said Daggett was a hospital janitor.” Dean looked up at Sam.

“Yeah.”

Before he could continue, Buffy interjected, “Ew, I’ve got three toe tags here.” She held them up for everyone to see before handing them to Dean, who took them out of her hand and read them. 

“One death by gunshot, one by train accident, and one by suicide.” 

A collective ‘Ew’ came from Sam, Buffy and Faith.

Ed looked at them in confusion.“What?”

“Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here,” Sam replied. Ed, Harry and Andrew were still looking at him expectantly so he elaborated further. “They're here because their bodies are here somewhere in the house.”

Faith cut in in an effort to help explain. “Dagett brought the remains home from work… to _play_.”

Ed, Harry and Andrew looked at each other, and after a couple of seconds they worked out what Sam and Faith had meant.

“Ewwwwww,” they said together. 

Still holding the camera and filming everything that had happened, Spruce added, “Dude, that’s nasty.”

Dean smiled; their reactions had amused him in a morbid kind of way. He had always enjoyed breaking down ‘regular people’s’ misconceptions… something this nasty had a huge shock value.

“Hey, where’s Maggie?” Buffy asked suddenly, noticing that the girl wasn’t with them anymore.

Harry peeked his head out from around the corner of the door to the other room. “What? She’s here with me…. We were discussing the footage we have so far?”

Buffy raised her eyebrow. “Ok, fair enough, but let’s just keep any more ‘discussions’ to a minimum and don’t stray from the group!”

Before they could respond, Ed began jumping up and down. “Harry…Harry! I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look, something big is coming,” he shouted, thrusting the EMF reader towards Harry so that he could see the readings.

“It’s up past eleven now, you guys,” Harry added.

Buffy pulled Harry and Maggie back into group. “Nobody move.”

The EMF continued to bleep loudly. “Hold on, hold on, stay calm,” Dean said.

The room flashed with a bright light, blinding everyone. When the light had cleared, they all rubbed their eyes and looked around the room as their vision began to refocus.

“Uh guys, where’s Sam?” Faith asked.

Dean spun around to where he had last seen Sam standing. “Sam?” he shouted, “Sam, where are you?”

***

_Upstairs..._

“Tell me again, Andrew, how is this fun?” Buffy asked him. They had all split into teams to search the house for Sam and Corbett with she, Faith and Andrew forming one group. So far, they hadn’t come up with anything yet.

At first, Andrew didn’t say anything. After a few long moments, however, he couldn’t hold back anymore. “I’m sorry, ok? When the guys said they had found somewhere haunted, I didn’t think they had actually found a real place. I thought it was going to be like the rest of their investigations… you know, EMF spikes and random noises but generally nothing too bad,” he finally confessed. 

“No, I don’t know, Andrew! Do you know why? Because I don’t watch their show. I’ve never even heard of their show!” Buffy scowled.

Faith smiled. “B, didn’t you say _nothing_ ever happens on Halloween? Well, now something is happening, and we have two hotties to make it a little more entertaining. Now if we die tonight, I can at least get ridden hard first!”

Buffy grimaced. “Jesus, Faith… we’re in a potential life and death scenario here and you are concerned about that monster in your pants?”

“What?” Faith shrugged. “If we didn’t think about sex on days we were in ‘a life of death situation’ then we’d both still be virgins!” 

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Finally she nodded, silently submitting to Faith’s logic with a faint smile.

Andrew looked from Buffy to Faith. “Wait a minute, you guys think Ed and Harry are hot?”

Without warning, Buffy and Faith slapped him around the head at the same time. Rubbing the back of his head he asked, “What was that for?” Buffy and Faith gave him a look. “Oh, you meant Sam and Dean.” As they walked away from him, he shouted after them. “You could have just said so… no need for violence.”

They continued to walk through the hall, suddenly they heard a commotion coming from downstairs. Sprinting downstairs as fast as they could, they soon found themselves face to face with Ed and Harry slapping each other. Buffy went for Ed, pulling him away as Faith grabbed a hold of Harry. 

“Someone care to explain what this bitch fight is about?” Buffy asked, gripping onto Ed as he tried to break free and head for Harry again. 

“He was kissing my adopted sister!” Ed shouted. 

At that moment, Dean came walking in; he scowled when he spotted Buffy holding Ed and Faith holding Harry. Standing between them, he looked from one to the other, “What the hell are you doing? Cut this crap out! We’re already down two people!” Shaking his head in disgust, he walked away from them all. 

Buffy let go of Ed as Faith let go of Harry, “Apologise,” they told them both.

“Sorry that I was kissing Maggie,” Harry mumbled. 

“Sorry I slapped you in your face,” Ed replied, although not enthusiastically. 

“Now play nice or next time _I’ll_ be doing the slapping,” Buffy warned before heading off in Dean’s direction. 

“Hey!” she called after him. He stopped and faced her. “We’ll find him, OK? The ghost is trapped here just like us… that means they are in here somewhere.”

Dean looked at her intently, obviously trying to figure her out. “Who the hell are you?”

Buffy shrugged. “Let’s just say that I am someone who is used to stuff like this.”

***

_Somewhere in Morton House…_

_“It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to, cry if I want, cry if I want to. You would cry to if it happened to you…”_

Sam slowly opened his eyes as he heard the music playing. Moving his body slightly, he could feel that he was tied up. He quickly scanned his surroundings. He could see that he was seated at a table covered with mountains of dust; he could make out the remnants of a party with an old and rotting cake beside him. Opposite him he could see Corbett who was out cold; blood was running down the side of his head and his skin was a sickly shade of white. On either side of the table were dead bodies, positioned so that they were sitting upright.

“Corbett, Corbett, Corbett, hey, Corbett, hey wake up, man, Corbett, Corbett, hey!” Sam shouted to him. He could see him beginning to stir. “Hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here, stay awake.”

He could see Corbett’s eyes open wide as he realised where he was; shock was replaced by panic as Corbett saw Daggett coming up beside him. 

Daggett came to a stop behind him. In a raspy voice he whispered, “Don’t listen. It stops hurting, so don’t worry.” 

Sam watched as Daggett picked up a long thin dagger from the table. Corbett let out a small scream as Daggett grabbed his head.

Sam wanted to look away, but he couldn’t force his gaze from Corbett’s face. He was just a kid; he wasn’t trained for this and Sam could see the terror in his eyes. Sam had a horrible feeling in his gut about what was about to happen and desperately tried to keep Corbett calm. “Corbett, stay with me, stay with me, you got it? I'm right here.” 

Corbett looked across the table, his eyes pleading for help that he knew wasn’t coming; tears began to run down his cheeks. 

Sam shook his head. “Hey, stay with me, OK?” He could only watch in horror as Daggett leant forwards and slowly pushed the dagger through the back of Corbett’s neck. Corbett’s body began to shake violently as he retched and coughed up mouthfuls of blood. 

Sam felt completely helpless; he cried out even though he knew it was too late. “Don't, don't, don't! Corbett! No!” 

Sam lowered his eyes as Corbett’s lifeless body slumped forward in his chair. As Daggett slowly moved towards him, Sam raised his head.  
“Get away from me!” Sam shouted as he struggled wildly, trying to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists together behind him. 

“This won't hurt. It's okay, it's okay. Relax, relax,” Daggett rasped as he placed a party hat on Sam’s head. 

***

Buffy and Dean were standing around the box that Buffy had found in the cabinet. They were looking through it again, trying to find something that would give them some sort of idea where Sam and Corbett were. They both looked up as everyone walked in. 

“Have you guys found anything yet?” Harry asked. 

“Not yet. We’re trying to find something that could help us find Corbett and Sam,” Buffy explained. 

Dean began reading the documents in the box out loud. “Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut? He was… he was also an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations. So what the hell are we looking for?!” 

“A horrible little life!” Maggie replied. 

“Yeah, a very lonely life,” Buffy added. 

Dean stood upright. “A Cold War life,” he said thoughtfully. “He was scared, he was scared, he was scared…” At that, he dashed out of the room. Buffy and Faith followed him as the rest looked on in disbelief.

“Where are they going?” Harry looked to everyone. 

“Wait! Don’t leave me in here, you guys!” Maggie shouted, running out after them and pulling Harry with her. 

Dean ran round a corner and down a narrow flight of stairs as the others followed behind him. At the foot of the stairs was a wooden door with the word ‘basement’ painted across it. The paint had begun to flake, showing its age. He pulled the door open and it instantly slammed shut again. He was confused for a moment; then noticed the hand reaching past him and holding the doorknob. He turned round to see that it was Buffy’s hand. 

“And where do you think you are going?” She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

“Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies, they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one, and I'll bet you it's in the basement,” he responded. “The door is definitely as old as the rest of the house, which means it was here back then.”

Buffy pulled her hand away. “Fine, but we’re going with you.” She motioned to Faith with her head.

“No, I can handle this on my own. Stay here with the others,” Dean said sharply.

Buffy pushed him out of the way and kicked the door forcefully. It burst into pieces, tearing the hinges from the framework. Buffy started heading down the stairs with Faith right behind her when they both realized that Dean wasn’t following them. They turned, halfway down the stairs, only to see Dean staring at them. 

“What? Did you think I was asking for your permission?” Buffy sniped.

Dean looked down at the remains of the door and the pieces of it that were adorning the stairs below them. “Jesus, it wasn’t even locked… talk about overkill,” he muttered before starting down the stairs himself.

As they got to the foot of the basement stairs, there was another door; this one was made of case iron, but it easily opened as Buffy pushed on it. 

“You can use a handle… who knew,” Dean said sarcastically.

Buffy, Faith, Dean and Spruce had made their way through the doorway when the cast iron door slammed shut behind them. 

“Uh, what the hell was that?” Spruce squealed, turning with the camera still in hand.

From the other side of the door, Ed yelled, “Who closed the door?”

“ _It_ did. It wants to separate us,” Dean shouted back. 

Buffy and Faith pushed past Spruce. As they drew close to the door, Buffy shouted, “Andrew, keep everyone in the Eagle’s Nest. You know what to do if anything happens!” 

“There’s some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside,” Dean added.

On the other side of the door, Ed and Harry shared puzzled looks.

“Inside the duffle?” Ed whispered.

“That’s stupid,” Harry pointed out. 

Andrew came up behind them with the salt canister. “He means get inside the salt, idiots. Don’t you know anything?! Pfft Amateurs! ” He leant against the door and shouted, “I’ve got the salt, Buffy. I’ve got it under control.”

He moved them away from the door with Maggie following, still filming them.

***

“Are they going to be alright?” Dean asked Buffy.

“Yeah, Andrew knows what to do. He may not look like much but he’ll keep them safe.”

“Ok, now that we’ve got the geeks rounded up, let’s go get us a ghost,” Faith laughed, making her way down another set of stairs. Buffy could detect the excitement in her voice. 

“Seriously, who are you?” Dean said, obviously exasperated.

Buffy just smiled at him before going after Faith. 

Dean looked at Spruce, who was filming the whole thing. “Women,” he muttered before heading down the stairs. 

“It looks like any other basement,” Spruce said as he followed Dean, more for the camera than anything else. Camera in hand he filmed, the other three as they searched the room. 

“Hey,” Faith stopped at a metal cabinet pinned to the wall. “Can you guys hear that?” 

Buffy and Dean stopped and listened for a moment. “Yeah,” they said in unison. 

Spruce cupped his hand round his ear. “I can hear music, but where is it coming from?”

“I think it’s coming from behind this cabinet,” Faith said, grabbing hold of one side of a cabinet. “B, help me with this, will ya?” 

Buffy headed over and grabbed the other side. With their combined strength, they moved the cabinet away from the wall as Spruce and Dean looked on in astonishment. 

“Wow… you’re strong,” Spruce gasped.

***

Sam watched Daggett as he slowly moved around the room towards him with the dagger he had used to kill Corbett in hand dripping a trail of blood around the room. 

Daggett drew in close and hunched so that his mouth was next to Sam’s ear. His dank breath filled Sam’s nostrils, causing him to cough forcefully. Gagging, Sam pulled his head away from Dagget’s mouth. 

“I’ve been waiting for some more friends. I got lonely, but you’re coming to my party aren’t you?” Daggett whispered. 

“Sorry Casper, but he has other plans,” came a voice from the back of the room.

Daggetts face contorted in a mask of rage. Spinning round he came face to face with Dean, Buffy and Faith.

Daggett lunged forwards, smashing a wooden chair out of the way. Dean swung the shotgun up in front of him and blasted a round of rock salt into the ghost’s chest. Daggett disappeared. 

“Sammy, you ok?” Dean shouted.

“Peachy,” Sam grumbled sarcastically. “Can you untie me please?”

Dean rushed over to his brother and knelt down behind him as he began to cut the rope that was binding him. 

“This isn’t a party that I’d want to be invited to… and I’ve been to some real crappy parties,” Faith joked.

“Yeah, it does seem a little dead,” Buffy smiled.

Buffy and Faith were silenced though when they saw Spruce make his way over to Corbett’s body.

“Oh no… Corbett,” Spruce said in a whisper. 

“Let’s go,” Dean said, gently guiding Spruce away from Corbett’s body.

“No,” he said abruptly. He’s one of us. He was on this journey with us… he deserves to be on the film.” Turning back to the body, he began filming again. “You’re one of us, Corbett, you’re one of us….” he whispered. 

***  
 _  
Meanwhile in the Eagle’s Nest…_

Andrew, Maggie, Ed and Harry were all sitting inside a wide circle of salt. Andrew was nervously watching for _anything_ suspicious, whereas Ed was rocking back and forth. 

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Harry asked Andrew. 

Andrew looked around to see Ed, Harry and Maggie waiting for an answer. He didn’t want to actually admit the truth; that he was as freaked out as them. No, pretending to be confident and calm would be better for everyone than weeping like a little girl right now. “Buffy, Faith and I do this all the time. It’s no biggie,” he lied, giving a small shrug of nonchalance. 

Ed went back to rocking back and forth., “Oh God, What have we done?” Something caught his eye and he looked up to see Corbett standing a few feet from the salt circle. “Corbett?”

All heads turned to where Ed was staring, and for a second they thought there was a glimmer of hope; a remote chance that they could all make it out of there; however, it ended almost as soon as it began. Although Andrew had never met Corbett, he knew that something wasn’t right. For one thing, he wasn’t looking at any of them and his body was convulsing slightly. Corbett gargled loudly and jittered slightly, a barely audible moan escaped his lips.

“Ed… Ed…” Harry stammered.

“Yeah?”

“Corbett’s a… he’s a death echo. He’s reliving his own murder,” Harry said.

“Over and over…forever,” Maggie whispered as Ed stopped rocking. 

Neither of them could think of anything else to say. After a while, Ed went back to rocking, humming to himself quietly as the distress of what was happening finally kicked in. Andrew didn’t know what to say; he hadn’t known Corbett personally, but he didn’t like to see his friends hurting like this. Just then, a noise from beside him caught his attention and he brought his gaze down to Maggie’s camera as it began to static. 

“Guys, it’s happening again,” he told them. 

“Oh no, “Ed groaned as Corbett’s image appeared in front of them again. Ed hated seeing his friend in pain and desperately wanted to help him. Keeping his eyes on Corbett, he pleaded with the others. “Wait, guys, guys, it's- it's Corbett. He's- he's- he's trapped, he's in a lot of pain, you know? We gotta try and… we gotta try and pull him out of his loop… we have to.” He stood up abruptly and began to cross the line of salt. 

“Don’t cross the…” they shouted but it was too late.

Ignoring his friends, he attempted to get Corbett to listen to him. “Corbett,” he said loudly. “Listen to me, okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.” Corbett’s death echo started to flicker. “Listen, listen oh, god, Corbett. Oh, oh, god.”

Harry began to step out of the circle towards Ed but Andrew grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back in. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Andrew just shook his head, silencing him.

“He’s not hearing me! He won’t stop dying!” Ed cried out.  
Maggie kept filming; before tonight she had never thought that anything like this could have ever happened to them. She had never thought ghosts could actually hurt people. 

Then she completely forgot about ghosts, because Harry decided then and there to tell Ed about Corbett’s feelings for him. The whole group of them had known for some time now but had figured that it was best to keep quiet about it as they knew Harry didn’t reciprocate those feelings. She knew why Harry was spilling the beans now; Dean had told them that someone with a personal connection the ghost had the best chance of pulling him out of the echo. Still, this could end in disaster. 

“Ed, you have to go be gay for that poor dead intern. You got to send him into the light,” Harry pleaded. 

Ed was looking anxiously at them; then he took a deep breath and turned back towards Corbett’s echo. He glimpsed back one more time and looked and smiled weakly. He took another deep breath and moved towards the echo again, stopping less than a foot from him. “Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy, it's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me, listen to me.” Corbett continued to look past him into the distance. The convulsions were beginning to start again. Ed glanced back at the group, looking for ideas; no one spoke but they all nodded to him supportively. Ed took another deep breath. “I - we...okay, you meant...Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant... you meant a lot to me, you know, never ... never back down... never say a bad word, okay?” He looked around to see Andrew and Harry with small smiles on their face, giving him the thumbs up. Looking back to Corbett and with some conviction in his voice he told his friend, “I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that, I remember that, I remember that because… I love you. Corbett. I really, truly love you.”

There was a deathly silence as they watched Corbett’s death echo pause in its shaking. Realising that he may have actually gotten through, Ed spoke again, “Do you remember that? Do you?”

“Hey, Ed?” Corbett said, finally looking at him..

Ed smiled. “Yeah, yeah, Corbett, it's...Corbett, yeah, it's me, it's me, look at me. You got to help us, man, you have to help us, Corbett. Please, please, please help us right now.”

At that, Corbett disappeared. 

***

_Back in the basement…_

Sam, Dean, Buffy, Faith and Spruce left the basement and began heading back to the others. 

“So, what’s this Daggett guy’s problem?” Faith asked. 

“Loneliness,” Sam replied.

“He’s never heard of a Realdoll?” Dean joked.

Sam shook his head. “No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and O.D.'d on horse tranqs.”

“How the hell did you find that out?” Dean asked.

“He told me,” Sam replied sullenly. 

“Oh, yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?” Buffy interjected. 

Sam nodded, “Pretty much, yeah, then stay forever.”

Dean reloaded his shotgun. When he looked up, he saw Faith and Buffy’s questioning stares. “Rock salt.” he answered, even though they hadn’t asked.

Buffy and Faith shrugged and headed for the basement door. Using her full strength, Buffy pulled on the door. 

“Would you like me to help, Princess?” Dean smirked up at her. 

Buffy leant against the door. “Only if helping means I can put you through it,” she said playfully.

Sam felt Spruce walk around behind him and turned to find himself face to face with the camera lens.

“Seriously?” he asked. “You’re still shooting?”

“It makes him feel better,” Faith said nonchalantly. Sam gave her a confused look but she merely shrugged. “Don’t ask.”

As Buffy turned back to the group, she noticed the look of panic on Spruce’s face. “Well that doesn’t bode well… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Ah, hell, guys I’m getting your ghost-roll thing, something's coming,” he stammered.

Before anyone could react, Spruce was suddenly thrown to the ground as Daggett appeared once again. Sam spun around so that he shielded Faith with one arm and unloaded a round of rock salt right into Daggett’s rotten face with the other. Faith had noticed the way that he had shielded her, and although she didn’t need to be protected, she was touched. She gave him a smile as she slipped past him to help Spruce to his feet. 

“Take it easy. You all right?” she asked as she pulled him to his feet effortlessly.

Spruce nodded but saw Daggett rush from behind Dean. “Guys,” he screamed, pointing towards him.

Dean turned with the shotgun drawn but was thrown forcefully against the nearby wall before he could pull the trigger, landing in a heap on the floor. Sam was able to unload a clip, but Daggett was ready for it this time and smashed into him with the full force of his power, sending him sprawling backwards across the floor. 

Faith and Buffy both moved away from Spruce, yelling loudly in order to draw Daggett’s attention away from Sam and Dean. “Hey! Hey! Come here!” Buffy screamed out.

Daggett looked at them and smiled, but then he turned his attention back to Spruce. Spruce looked up over the camera, “This is bad, very bad,” he muttered as he saw Daggett’s approaching form. 

Just as Daggett reached out towards Spruce, however, there was a flash of light and Corbett appeared next to them.

“Corbett?” Spruce mouthed silently.

Corbett flashed a brief smile and ran straight towards Daggett; as their bodies collided, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down in a full on tackle. The two forms crashed towards the ground; then they suddenly disappeared in another bright flash of light.

“You alright?” Buffy asked Dean, helping him up off the ground. He nodded and turned to see Sam being helped up by Faith. 

“Wow, that was something…did you guys see that?” Faith asked.

“Not only did I see it…” Spruce croaked. “I captured the entire thing,” he exclaimed, holding up the camera.

***  
 _  
Outside the Morton House…_

“Well, this has definitely been an _interesting_ Halloween,” Buffy admitted to an amused Faith as they both watched Andrew with the rest of the Ghostfacers. 

“Yeah, I think Andrew outdid himself this time,” Faith laughed.

Buffy shook her head ruefully. “I’ll be glad to get back to normality,” she said to Faith. “Well, our kind of normality at least,” she added.

“And where would that be exactly?” Dean asked loudly. Faith and Buffy both turned to see Dean and Sam standing behind them. 

“Cleveland,” Faith replied. “What about you guys? Where are you headed off to next?” 

“Sleep,” Dean said.

“Shower,” Sam added. 

“Fancy some company, Stretch?” Faith teased. 

Sam coughed and began to blush; tugging at his collar, he only managed a weak smile. Dean looked at him and grinned broadly. “Still got a lot to learn, Sammy.” 

They were interrupted by Andrew and the remaining Ghostfacers. They all looked like they had had a wild night. Spruce looked the worse, but they all knew he’d be okay given some time. 

“You ready?” Buffy asked Andrew, who nodded in response.

Saying their goodbyes, Buffy, Faith and Andrew headed back to the jeep and away from Dean, Sam and the Ghostfacers. 

“Who the hell were they?” Dean wondered aloud for the millionth time that night. He was given looks of disbelief from Ed and Harry. “What?”

“You don’t know who they are? _Seriously_?” Ed said, looking to Harry they both scoffed, “Amateurs.”

Dean glanced back towards the two girls as the left; as he watched them walk past the Impala, he had a sudden sense of de ja vu. He tugged on Sam’s sleeve and nodded towards the girls.  
“Dude, do you remember last Halloween?”  
“Of course, how could I forget… you dragged me to a Halloween party I didn’t want to go to. Why?” Sam asked.  
“Look at those two next to the Impala…. Does that remind you of anything?”  
Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. “They couldn’t be... Could they?”

Walking past the Impala, Faith paused and waved back at the boys. As she turned back to leave, she glanced down at the car, partially hidden in the bushes. It looked familiar in the cold harsh light of morning. She shook her head and continued on to the jeep, climbing into the passenger seat alongside Buffy. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly as she lay against the headrest…. Within seconds, her head jerked forward, eyes wide open. 

_Dean…Sam…hunters…Impala…_

She turned to Andrew in the backseat and poked him in the chest. “Andrew, what are Dean and Sam’s last name?” She asked as Buffy started the car and began reversing away from the Morton House. 

Andrew rubbed his chest and silently grimaced in pain. After thinking for a moment, his eyes lit up. “Oh I remember, Ed said it was Winchester. Why?” 

Faith slumped back into her seat and sat silently staring forwards, her mouth hanging open.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw Faith’s shocked expression. 

“Faith? What’s wrong?” She glanced at Andrew in the rear-view mirror. “What did you say to her?” 

Andrew cowered slightly in the backseat. “Nothing! She asked me Dean and Sam’s last name and I told her it was Winchester. That was it… honest!”

Buffy’s foot hit the break as the realisation hit her like a truck. She looked over at Faith. who slowly turned to meet her gaze. Simultaneously, they both said, “It couldn’t be… could it?” 


End file.
